Confusion of Love
by medevil charmed
Summary: Its how Rose and the TARDIS feel after what happened on the spaceship with the dcotor and reinette. 10rose
1. Chapter 1

_**Confusion of love **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters. If I did, Rose would still be there. **

**Synopsis- It's how Rose and the TARDIS feel after what happened on the spaceship.**

**A/N: TARDIS = Time And Relevant Dimensions in Space**

**The ****bold font describes what is being said. **

The story starts after Rose, The Doctor, and Mickey leave the spaceship where the Doctor went back for Reinette, and now they are aboard the TARDIS.

"**Hey," Mickey says to Rose.**

"**Hey," Rose says back.**

"**Rose, are you ok? I mean because of well… of what happened back there on the spaceship with her."**

"**I do not know, Mickey."** (Rose starts to cry) **"I really do not know. I wish I knew what made him do it."** (She cries even harder. Mickey hugs her) **"Why would he leave me for her of all people?"** (Sobs) **"I'm sorry, Mickey, but I love him. You and I were over a while ago."**

"**I know Rose, but remember, I'll be here always for you as a friend. I realized you had chosen him a while ago, but I have one question, though. Have you talked to him about it? I mean, have you told that you **_**love him**_**?"**

"**No, I have not, Mickey. Right now, I really do not want to right now."**

"**All right, I understand, Rose. I'll leave you alone for a while."** (Mickey hugs Rose again before he leaves her room)

(Sniffles) **"Oh TARDIS, what am I to do? I do not think he loves me like the way I love him."** (Blows her nose) **"I think I should go home. It would be better before I get hurt anymore than I am right now." **(She cries to the TARDIS. The TARDIS tries to comfort her.) **"He told me that he would never leave me behind, but what does he do? He goes and does it anyway back on that ship."**

The TARDIS tells her that she knows how she feels. The Doctor was also leaving her his own ship at that time as well.

"**Please, Rose,"** the TARDIS says. **"Think this through. Do not be too hasty in this matter. If you leave him, then he would be very sad and lonely. Plus, I'll miss you as well. He loves you, Rose, like no other."**

"**I'm sorry, TARDIS, but I'm confused right now. Please do not tell him what I said."**

"**I will not, Rose, I promise, but I have a question for you. Do you still want to do what we talked about before?"**

(Rose thinks for a while before she answers)

"**Even if I might leave and lose him, at least I would always have my memories. I would always have a piece of him. Yes I'll do it,"** she answers.

"**TARDIS,"** Rose says. "**What do I have to do to become Gallifreyan?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here's the second chapter. I hope you like it. I don't own Doctor Who. Once again, bold print indicates that the characters are speaking.**

"**Do not worry about it, Rose. I'll handle it. You just go to the medical lab and wait for me there, ok?" **

"**Ok, TARDIS," Rose said.**

(Rose went to the medical lab. Meanwhile, at the console room, the Doctor was thinking over things, how they had played out, and the repercussions for them.)

"**Well, I blew it this time. I hurt Rose when I left her there. I should have known, but I did not realize it at the time. Man! I do love Rose, but Reinette, she's the only one who has ever read my mind and understand it. Not even Rose has ever read my mind before. I love both of them, but Rose is dearer to me and to my two hearts. But, how am I to tell her that when she will not even speak to me. Mickey's not helping, either. Also, I have messed up so badly that my own TARDIS will not speak to me either unless it's her wishing to do so. What am I to do? Rose has been in her room for 10 hours now, and I know she's been crying. I can tell she is crying, and I can hear her cries, too. I also have brought my own ship to sniffles. Mickey's mad at me for hurting Rose, and that I left them to die there. How can I fix this?" **He thinks aloud to himself.

**(The**** Doctor struggles to find an answer when Mickey says to him) "Well, for starters, Doctor, you can explain to Rose why you left her for someone else."**

"**Mickey-"** the Doctor starts to reply.

"**NO! You listen, Doctor!"** Mickey exclaims. **"You hurt her like no other has. You broke her heart. Now you have to fix this."  
**

"**But, how can I fix this, Mickey? I fell for two girls: Rose and Reinette."**

Mickey says, **"I do not know how, Doctor, but you have to fix it. I'll tell you this, though. Rose loves you, but she does not know if she can stand being hurt anymore."**

"**What you mean, Mickey? What are you saying?"**

"**What I mean is that if you do not tell her how you feel, then she will leave and you'll never get her back. So, tell her or risk losing her if you have not already lost her."**

"**I also would like to know why you choose Reinette."** (The TARDIS speaks) **"Yeah, I would like to know, too, Doctor."**

(The Doctor speaks) **"Well, when I was reading her mind, she somehow managed to read mine, and she understood me, and she wanted to know what was out there."**

(Mickey shouts) **"THAT'S HOW YOU DECIDED THAT YOU WOULD GO WITH HER AND STRAND US WHILE HURTING ROSE AND THE TARDIS! WELL MAYBE ROSE SHOULD BE MAD THEN!"**

(The Doctor shouted back) **"SHE UNDERSTOOD ME, MICKEY, LIKE NO ONE HAS! SHE SAW THINGS IN MY MIND THAT NO ONE KNEW OF!"**

(The TARDIS shouts at the Doctor) **"LIKE ROSE AND I DO NOT UNDERSTAND YOU!" TARDIS **retorted. **"YOU MIGHT NEED TO RECONSIDER THE FACT THAT I HAVE BEEN WITH YOU FOREVER, DOCTOR. AND ROSE, SHE HAS A PART OF ME IN HER, SO SHE KNOWS AS MUCH AS I DO ABOUT YOU!"**

"**Oh, TARDIS,"** the Doctor says.

(TARDIS speaks) **"DO NOT **_**TARDIS**_** ME! Now I am even more mad at you, Doctor, and oh, do not worry, Doctor. I will not tell Rose what you just said here. If she would have heard what you just said just now, she would be even more devastated than she is now." **

There is a brief,tense silence that fills the air as soon as the TARDIS stops talking to the doctor.

When Mickey decides to speak again, he says, **"Well, Doc. I'll say this: I'll stay if Rose does, but you have some major apologies to make. And you need to tell her how you feel. I can see it in your eyes how you feel for her, Doctor, but I can also see that you love Reinette, too. So you have to decide which woman you want: Rose or Reinette. You love Rose. I hope you make a wise decision." **He pauses for a moment before he speaks again. **"****Well I'm going to go to my room now."**

The Doctor sighs out loud and tries to talk to the TARDIS, but she will not talk to him. He keeps trying to get her to open up to him when she finally says, **"What do you want, Doctor?" **

(Doctor sighs out loud) He asks how she is, and the TARDIS says that she is broken, devastated, hurt, angry, and very emotionally upset. She also tells him that Rose is the same way and that she might leave.

(Doctor yells shockingly) **"WHAT? SHE CANNOT! She needs to know how much I…"** he says as he struggles to find the courage to say what is on his mind.

TARDIS speaks, **"How much you what, Doctor?"**

He says with a deep breath, **"How much that I love her." **

The TARDIS replies, **"She and I feel that you do not deserve her. Also, I feel that if that woman had never found a way back for you, you would have stayed with her." **

(The Doctor sighs) He says to the TARDIS, **"I understand why Rose is upset at me. What I do not understand, however, is why you are mad at me, girl."**


End file.
